


I Want You

by Rustyanklebraclet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 7th year, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I want you - Marian hill, M/M, Songfic, also vaguely sexual content but not anything explicit, cursing, i wrote this 3 weeks ago and i hate it but i dont feel like letting it fester anymore, im canadian so sorry if some of the words arent british, james is there but only if u squint, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustyanklebraclet/pseuds/Rustyanklebraclet
Summary: A Wolfstar songfic to the song "i want you" by Marian Hill.(it's a rlly good song u should listen to it)





	I Want You

_Well babe I've got this drink_  
_Turns out I've got some space_  
_I love to drink alone_  
_I hate this empty place_

Remus is sitting at the bar. He’s not sure why he’s there, He brushes his coffee coloured hair out of his eyes as he hears the door open and close behind him.

_I'd like to spend some time_  
_You look like Friday night_  
_I'd like to dress you up and_  
_Take you on a carpet ride_

Remus turns to see a man about his age walking over to the bar. He orders quietly and is a slight way down from Remus, so Remus doesn’t hear what he says. His silvery eyes look around the bar as he brushes thick black hair behind his ear. His eyes move around the bar taking note of the other people in the bar as Remus prays to the heavens that he’s interested in men.

_I've seen a couple things_  
_I know the way it goes_  
_Like everybody says_  
_Cause everybody knows_

When the man’s grey eyes stop on the place where Remus is sitting and he smiles and moves down the bar with his drink, Remus is sure he's headed for the blonde behind him. So when the man stops in front of Remus and starts talking to him, his brain shorts for a moment. Remus soon regains the ability to function, however, and realizes that Sirius is just another guy looking for an easy hook-up. Except, he feels different. His smooth-talking has a different energy, even if his words are the same as they are with every other guy like that.

_Maybe you're the one for me_  
_We could be so cliche_  
_I hate to see you leave but_  
_Love to watch you walk away_

The man, who Remus now knows is named Sirius, walks out of the bar. Remus smiles at the new contact in his phone

_I've been so tired on the weekend_  
_I've been holding on too tight_  
_I never thought I'd be thinking_  
_"I want-"_

Remus wonders the next day how soon too soon to text Sirius would be. He really likes Sirius, but he doesn’t want to be seen as desperate.

_I spent the whole summer sleeping_  
_You've been staying up all night_  
_I never thought I'd be thinking_  
_"I want you"_

Remus’s phone buzzes.  
Sirius: Hey  
Sirius: u free tomorrow?

_Don't make me play this game_  
_Don't have the time to waste_  
_Don't need to read my mind_  
_Cause I'll just tell you straight_

Remus looks into Sirius's smokey eyes, his stomach doing backflips  
“Let’s go back to my place”

_Why don't you show me 'round?_  
_And I can show you off_  
_And if we're not too careful_  
_Baby we can both get lost_

They take a seat on the subway. Sirius takes Remus's hand from his knee and intertwines his fingers with his own.

_I've been so tired on the weekend_  
_I've been holding on too tight_  
_I never thought I'd be thinking_  
_"I want-"_

Soon, they arrive at Remus's flat, and things get heated. Remus’s nerves are thrown out the window when he’s with Sirius. He’s usually nervous about letting men and women alike see the scars littering his body, he gets enough judgement for the ones that he can’t hide already, it usually takes a while to let people see the rest of them. But with Sirius, he isn’t afraid of him being afraid. His clothes come off easily. Sirius doesn’t flinch, doesn’t ask about Remus's past, isn’t disgusted. Remus wonders briefly if he’s in love, but then there’s no room for wondering, there’s only room for them.

_I spent the whole summer sleeping_  
_You've been staying up all night_  
_I never thought I'd be thinking_  
_"I want you”_

Sirius pulls on his t-shirt, picking it up from the floor where it was tossed the night before. He looks back at Remus, who is sleeping with his back to him. Sirius wonder for a brief moment about the scars littering his body, not with disgust, but with curiosity, but shakes it off and tells himself that Remus will tell him in time, when he’s comfortable. Sirius hopes to god that they have time.

_I want you_  
_I want you_  
_So let me take you for a while_  
_Cause I..._

Remus opens his eyes, blinking in the room around him. He knows in his head that his dream was crazy, just one of those weird dreams that means literally nothing. "Sirius is your best friend, you don’t have feelings for him." he tells himself. But before he can stop himself, Remus is going down the stairs to the common room where he knows Sirius will still be, he passes James, who is on his way up to their room. They share a smile, but Remus is preoccupied. Sirius stands up as he sees Remus walking towards him  
“Hey, Moony! I was just going to bed, what are you doing down here? I thought you turned in a little while ago”  
Remus isn’t listening. He’s filled with adrenaline, and he knows he needs to do what he's going to do without thinking about anything else, even for a second. Because if he thinks, he’ll realize what a bad idea this is. He’ll realize Sirius might not even like men. He’ll realize that he’s putting his entire friendship in jeopardy.  
So he doesn’t think.  
He reaches up and grabs Sirius by the sides of his face.  
Sirius gives a small nod.

_I've been so tired on the weekend_  
_I've been holding on too tight_  
_I never thought I'd be thinking_  
_"I want-"_

Remus pulled them together, closing the distance. Sirius tasted like smoke and butterbeer and something sweet, and Remus couldn’t get enough. He wraps his arms around Sirius and presses into him. He feels like there's no such thing as too close when it comes to Sirius.

_I spent the whole summer sleeping_  
_You've been staying up all night_  
_I never thought I'd be thinking_  
_"I want you"_

They break for air, foreheads still touching, as though they’re scared they’ll never see each other again if they break physical contact.  
“Don’t get me wrong, that was wonderful, but why?” asks Sirius  
Remus shrugs

_I've been so tired on the weekend_  
_I've been holding on too tight_  
_I never thought I'd be thinking_  
_"I want-"_

The pair ends up in an armchair, Remus straddling Sirius, kissing him senseless as the fire dies next to them

_I spent the whole summer sleeping_  
_You've been staying up all night_  
_I never thought I'd be thinking_  
_"I want you"_

Remus finds himself realizing at some point that they’re in a public common room and someone could walk in at any moment.  
But then he finds himself realizing he doesn’t care, because Sirius is the only thing that matters.  
He remembers a moment in his dream when he wondered to himself if he loved Sirius.  
And thinks that he probably does.

_I want you_  
_I want you_  
_So let me take you for a while_  
_Cause I want you_


End file.
